woven stories
by maz2
Summary: VB, What if Bulma discoveres dbz fanfiction.. and fanart? How will it infect the future? A strange Bulma and Vegeta preandroid get together.
1. chapter 1

Authors Note : Our universe story ^^! Please review and let me know what you think about it.  
  
Rating PG-13, no lemon, not much abuse.  
  
Couples = Bulma/Vegeta  
  
Woven Stories  
  
"Hey Monkey!" Bulma called for her saiyan houseguest. "You're gravity room is finished!" she exclaimed as she tossed the little capsule out of the window.  
  
The saiyan prince caught it in his left hand with ease and walked away after murmering something in saiyan.  
  
Bulma sighed and stepped back from her balcony. How she regretted inviting the prince to stay at her home. She wanted to do something right, to be like Goku for once ; forgive people. She didn't really know if she did. Still he remained a stubborn jerk. He never apologized, he never said a thank you. All he did was giving orders. Come to think about it, how insane was she to let him in his house! A could hearted murder. Okay.. so maybe he changed a bit.. he still doesn't say thank you. Bulma hmped and leaned back in one of her pick pillows. It was Saturday noon, and she was bored as hell. She had just finished Vegeta's gravity room, and was now done. She wished she could do something to help to defeat the androids. She couldn't.  
  
"I'm useles!" she yelled frustrated. It wasn't like anyone could here her anyway. Her parents were off to some business trip, and the monkey was in his cave ; the gravity room.  
  
Maybe she should go on a date with Yamcha? Come to think of it, she hadn't see him for a week. She knew he was willing to take her on a date. It was just that she didn't feel like it. Maybe they're groing apart? She didn't know.. she didn't want to think about it.   
  
So she did what everybody would do for some distraction. The internet.  
  
She grabbed her laptop from underneath her bed, and clapped it open. Yep, surfing would be a perfect wast of time.  
First of all to check her e-mail. Bulma Briefs never got much e-mails, and if she did they we're all business like things.. boring things. Sometimes a chain letter from someone who accidently typed the wrong e-mail in.  
  
This time she was surprised to that there was another e-mail besides the business-junk. The subject said "Hey Bulma-gal" and the e-mail was send from Yamcha's babe.  
Yamcha's babe. Instantly her mind wandered back to that time when Yamcha said 'hey babe' to a cheerleader on prom. Bulma got really pissed at Yamcha for that and refused to dance with him until he apologied, after he had given her some roses she forgave and forgot.  
It was a crazy thought to think that this girl could be that cheerleader girl.. but it was the only thing that popped up in her mind at that nickname.  
  
Anxious about the information this e-mail would contain she clicked it open :  
  
'Hey Bulma Briefs,  
  
I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed reading your fanfiction, especially the one "Chichi goes to highschool"'  
  
What the..? Where the hell is this about? Confused she read on..  
  
'I hope I got the right e-mail, when I checked out your profile I saw that there wasn't an e-mail avaible, so I just tried your nickname with some servers. I hope I got the right one =)'  
  
Ah.. now I understand.. this is just send to the wrong person! But what about this Yamcha and Chichi stuff?  
  
'Anyway, keep up the good work, and check out my fanfiction!  
  
Love Yamcha's Babe  
  
'  
  
This was weird.. Bulma thought. Who the hell was this Yamcha's Babe, and how in the world does she know about Chichi.. and what the hell do they mean with that fanfiction stuff?  
  
Confused and excited, she clicked the link...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review it? 


	2. chapter 2

Authors Note : AAHHH! I got 4 reviews!! *jumps up and down from excitement* Thanks to everbody who reviewed this story ^^! You guys sound pretty anxious, so I will continue to the real stuff.  
  
Woven Stories : chapter 2  
  
Confused and excited she clicked the link.   
  
A frame popped up, which said in blue letters : Welcome to Yamcha's Babe homepage, click the image to enter. The image was a some kind of picture with a girl who looked much like her, dressed in a red dress. She had to admit that girl had fashion! The girl was being kissed by a boy, who surprisingly looked much like Goku. Only his hairstyle was different.   
  
'Weird...' Bulma thought confused.  
  
Her thought were interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"Woman! Where is dinner?!" The prince yelled from downstairs.  
  
Bulma sighed frustrated. She was going to solve this once and for all! She closed the laptop and stomped downstairs. To meet the saiyan prince, arms crossed in his normal position and his normal scowl.  
  
"Now you listen to me, monkey!" Bulma barked at him. "The name is Bulma, Bul-ma! Is it so hard to comprehend that with you low sized brain? And you go now and make you own dinner!" she said pointing her finger on his well-built chest. Mmm...  
  
'Mmm?' she questioned herself desperately. But she dismissed the thought out of her head as soon as the prince began to chuckle.  
  
"You amuse me, little one" he smirked at her. His eyes full of amusing and something different Bulma couldn't recognise. "Now be a nice human and make dinner." He pushed her against the wall. "Or else." he said in a dangerous tone.  
  
He was so close, that his hot breath was tickeling her neck. She was getting uncomfortable, and nervous.   
  
"Or else what?" She dared him.   
  
In the two and an half years he lived here, she got to know him pretty well, still nothing about his past an such. But she had this feeling, though he had killed many men, that he never carried out this threat, or so she hoped.  
  
"Or else I have to strangle that beautiful neck of yours." he said in his deep voice.   
  
His left hand attached to the wall, and his right hand was grabbing her neck, without much pressure. He leaned closer to her ear, causing Bulma's heartbeat to tripple. In a way she was scared, but it scared her even more that she was in a way excited. She didn't dare to look in his eyes, afraid of what to find.  
  
"Now we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he whispered, and with that he let go and walked away. "I expect dinner to be ready in a half an hour." he bellowed as he walked back to his gravity room.  
  
Still a bit shocked about what had just happened she walked to the kitchen. Cursing the saiyan prince in any possible way, she started to prepare dinner. After dinner was ready, she walked upstairs. She didn't feel like seeing Vegeta at the moment.  
  
She sighed and leaned back in one of her giant pink pillows. She opened the laptop once again, and continued to stare at the familiar image.   
  
"O well, here goes nothing!" she said to herself as she clicked the image to enter.  
  
The layout was in blue and lightgreen, the words written in white. She clicked the fanfiction button. After the page was loaded, she clicked the first link, "Highschool teens" it said. Hey eyes wandered over the page without actually reading it. She could make up some names which she recognised, like Krillin, Chichi, Goku and Yamcha and Vegeta. And her own name. Eagerly, confused, and excited the scientist began to read.  
  
The story was about Krillin and Goku going to highschool, where they met Chichi, Bulma and Yamcha. Eventually Vegeta and some blond haired girl, where she never heard of popped up in the story too. Goku and Chichi got together, just as Bulma and Yamcha. Bulma and Yamcha broke up, because Yamcha cheated.  
  
At this scene Bulma actually had to crie. For a minute she was starting to doubt if what she was reading was genuine. But she soon realized that this was just a story, and that Yamcha would never do such a thing. She did not knew who Yamcha's Babe was, but she figured out it would be just a stalker, somebody who accidently knew a bit about their pasts, and used the ideas for writing. It was scary that the characters were so like they were... now even more confused the blue haired woman continued reading.  
  
After Yamcha cheated, Vegeta comforted Bulma.  
  
Bulma was staring like this 0.o' at the screen. But she couldn't help this funny feeling in her stomic when reading this.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta got together, and so did Krillin and the girl which was called 18. So everybody was happy and together, and that was the end.  
  
That was so weird! This was so confusing!! She just had to e-mail Yamcha's Babe, maybe she had some answers..  
  
"Hey Yamcha's Babe,  
  
First of all, who the hell are you and what do you know about our lives? Besides Yamcha is mine you hear me? Mine! Don't you dare to touch my boy!"  
  
Bulma figured out that this might scare her a bit too much, so she backspaced it all, an retyped it.  
  
"Hey Yamcha's Babe,  
  
I like you story highschool teens a lot, and you caught the characters so well! I wondered how you magaged to know so much about them?!  
O yeah, your nickname is rather funny, how did you come up with it?  
Please e-mail me back as soon as possible.  
  
Your sincerely  
  
Bulma Briefs"  
  
She sighed once again, and pressed the send button. After she was sure the e-mail was send, she closed the laptop, an layed back. It was already late, and she decided to give her confusing mind some rest...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it?  
  
~ Mystic 


	3. chapter 3

Authors Note : ^^! I'm so happy someone reviewed ^^! It makes me so happy to know someone is actually reading my crap!  
  
Woven stories : Chapter 3   
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
She sighed once again, and pressed the send button. After she was sure the e-mail was send, she closed the laptop, an layed back. It was already late, and she decided to give her confusing mind some rest...  
  
"Woman?" he called her rather gentle.  
  
"No." she said, curling up even more, clutching the blanket with all her might.  
  
"Woman, it's already 8 o'clock, and I can't train on an empty stomic!" Vegeta said, his voice rasing equel with his impatience.  
  
"No." was her simple reply and pretended to fall a sleep immediately.  
  
"Grr.." he grunted.  
  
"No, and get out of my room." Bulma sighed.  
  
"I demand a breakfast." The stubborn saiyan prince bellowed.  
  
"I demand some sleep!" She barked at the same tone as he did.  
  
"Now you asked for it.." He said, as he walked over to her bed, and picked the blue haired woman up.  
  
Her eyes shot upen as soon as he touched her.   
  
"No! Vegeta! No! Put me down!" she screamed with all her might, as she was dragged downstairs. "You're gonna pay for this monkey!"  
  
"Oh.." he smirked. "Am I?"  
  
Maybe it was because she was outraged that he could just do such a thing, or because she was embarrased ; she was just only wearing her puple nightgown. Or maybe it was because she was upside down. Either way, her cheecks coloured a shade of pink.  
  
As soon as they reached the kitchen, he put her down.  
  
"Now, make my breakfast." He stated simply.  
  
Bulma was outraged, and looked up at him. She slapped him in his face.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, do such thing again!" she gritted through clenshed teeth.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Or else?" he dared.  
  
"Or else I'm going to make your life a living hell!"  
  
"It's already a living hell." He said while walking out of the room, to train is his precious gravity room.  
  
Bulma all alone in the kitchen, sighed a sigh of frustration. Well she could just start making breakfast she was in the kitchen anyway..  
  
She made a pile of sandwiches for him, and two sandwiched for herself. She wasn't really hungry. It would take a week before her parents would return. What a pitty, now she was stuck with Vegeta, the gravity room and his eating habits.  
  
After she leaved Vegeta's pile of sandwiches on the kitchen table, she took hers upstairs. She was still in her nightgown, and eating in her bed, seemed like a comfortable idea.  
  
As she entered the room, she noticed her lapton on the ground, and immediately remembered the mysteries she discovered about it yesterday. Maybe she just dreamed it all? It was just way too unreal.. Curious, she went to sit in bed, her breakfast on a little table next to her, and her laptop on her knees.  
  
First of all she checked her e-mail, and Yamcha's Babe's old e-mail was still there. The only mail in her inbox, she hadn't received any new ones. So it did happen, she did discover that stalker girl with her huge imagination. She clicked it open, after reading the familiar lines once again, she clicked the link.  
And again the frame popped up with the same image as yesterday ; the blue haired girl and the goku like boy embracing her. She clicked and entered.  
There was a menu of things to do. Which concluded - fanfiction - fanart - links. She pressed the fanfiction button. There was only one story, the same she had read yesterday. 'Highschool teens'.  
  
She sighed, this was all too weird. Maybe she should turn that Yamcha's Babe into the police? It ain't really legal to know so much about people, is it?  
  
Seeing that there wasn't anything she could do on her fanfiction page, she went to the fanart page.  
  
Under construction.  
  
That's stupid! Why make a page if it's under construction anyway! Baka! A bit frustrated she clicked 'links'.  
  
One link. There was one link in the whole damned page. This was so stupid! Why make one page just for one link! Without even looking at the page's name, she clicked the link.  
  
"Welcome to my page! Here you can read fanfiction about your favourites characters, Goku, Vegeta and so on. Click the image to enter!"  
  
Bulma scrolled down to find the image.  
  
She fainted.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
I'm soooo cruel to stop here! Oe.. what did Bulma saw? Yep.. you just gotta wait till next chapter ^^! I know, my chapters are really short.. well just bear with me. Otherwise I run out of ideas to fast!  
  
I really, really want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! It means a lot to me ^^! And it helps me writing it.  
  
O yeah, I wanted to ask, in the mean time you have to wait till next chapter, try my other stories out! I've really put some effort in my story 'do ut des' and well I kinda wanted to ask if you would check it out.  
  
anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this! See ya!  
  
~Mystic 


	4. chapter 4

Authors Note : Thank you all for reviewing! It totally appreciate it, and sorry that it took me so long to update.. I'm kinda busy with school, and I've neglected it a bit too much so I really have to work very hard to pass this year. *shudders* Well anyway, thank you for checking up my story!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Woven stories : Chapter 4  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Bulma scrolled down to find the image.  
She fainted.  
  
After five minutes she regained conscious. Bulma wondered what had just happend. Confused her gaze leaded towards the laptop. She blinked, but the image on the screen did not fade. It was really there.  
  
She stood up and went to sit closer, to get a closer look. It was really perfectly drawn, every curve and every single detail. It was scary, Bulma was wearing the exact same outfit as she had stored in the closet. But she wasn't alone in the picture. In fact she was embracing somebody possessivly. And that someone was a certain saiyan prince. The fact that she looked so happy, holding him, shocked her the most. His features were so well drawn, and Vegeta had to try to surpress a real smile, or so it seemed on the image. He looked even.. cute.  
  
It was a mystery how these people knew about her, and she was getting more confusing every second. She went to lay down, her head resting in her hands as she stared down at the picture. Her mind started to wander to Yamcha. He was her boyfriend ever since she was sixteen. And she wondered if she looked so happy with him, as she did on the drawning. She know she once did, but now? She somehow started to lose interests in him. He never seemed so lame and predictable as he did now. It bugged her to no end. Maybe they were groing apart? Was she just going to let that happen? Watching him slip away?  
  
She sighed not wanting to think about it anymore, and watching the picture was starting to ignore her too. She clicked the image in order to keep her eyes of it.  
And again she was on a fanfiction homepage. It looked the same as that Yamcha's Babe homepage, the mouse wandered to the fanfiction button. She clicked it.  
She scrolled over the titles on the page. Her eyes stopping on the title 'Bulma's wedding'. She swallowed, surely those people wouldn't go that far, would they? Once again her curiosity got the best of her, and she clicked.  
  
'_She walked down the altar, her beautiful white dress touching the ground and she did so. She swallowed as she looked up to see her soon-to-become-husband._'  
  
Bulma was getting tears in her eyes, *sniff* it was so beautiful, just as she had always dreamed of it. No thinking about breaking up with Yamcha anymore, she wanted to get married. Her blue eyes travelled over the page as she continued reading.  
  
'_And there he stood, in all his glory, the handsome saiyan prince who had captured her heart._'  
  
Bulma stopped dead in tracks, and repeated that line a few times. They meant Vegeta, Vegeta.. god why Vegeta? Why wouldn't she marry Yamcha. Stupid plot! Angry that the writer was confirming her secret thoughts she tossed the laptop away.  
  
After some irritated sighs she picked it up once again, knowing that she wanted to continue reading.  
  
'_He looked at her with his ebony eyes, and his mouth hung open, shocked about her beauty._'  
  
"You think I'm pretty! You think I'm pretty!!" She was singing to the laptop. "Ha eat that you monkey!" Bulma said, sticking her tongue out and starting a little victory dance on her bed. "You can't hide anything from me! I'm the beautiful Bulma Briefs! Muhahaha!"   
  
After these five seconds of insanity, she realized that she was acting really stupid in front of the pc screen, and stopped dead in tracks.  
  
"Bham!" she heard the door shot. Vegeta is already finished with training? She looked at her watch.. damnit.. he would be coming upstairs to demand his food!   
  
"Woman!" he called her, stomping upstairs, he was having a bad mood today.  
  
"Yeah.. in a minute.." She yelled.  
  
She tried desperately to hide the laptop under the covers. The screen was still open, and she realized that it was really obvious that there was something underneath her bed. She scolded her self as she nervously grabbed the laptop again. Damn, he was already upstairs. What if he found out about this? The door was opening, and she was just in time to click some buttons.  
  
What she didn't know is that she clicked the wrong ones, the back button.  
  
Vegeta stormed in, "Woman! You're lazy all day, and now you don't even have lunch ready, what do y-".  
  
He stopped as he noticed the laptop. As he noticed the image on the enter page.   
  
Bulma looked confused at him and wondered what had happend. She turned to see what he was staring at.. it was.. the same enter page with 'their' drawing!  
  
Vegeta pointed accusingly at the laptop. "Woman, you're obsessed with me!"   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
How will Bulma save herself out of this bizarre situation? What will happen with our confused saiyan prince, and how will he react? Find our in our next chapter..  
  
Wanna tell your opinion? If so, please review!  
  
`Mystic 


	5. chapter 5

Lectori Salutem ^^!  
  
Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Yeah.. little request, would you be so nice to check my story 'do ut des' out?   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Chapter 5 : Hour of madness ^^  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Vegeta pointed accusingly at the laptop. "Woman, you're obsessed with me!"  
  
"I... eh.." Bulma started unsure. "hey! What did you just say?" she exclaimed after a few seconds of realization.  
  
"I know you want me, woman, but aren't you a bit exaggerating?" he asked as he walked closer to the laptop.  
  
Bulma just looked in awe as he passed her, not giving a glanse at her, just staring at the image.. did he really think that..  
  
"You even enhanced your breasts on that drawning of yours.. that's really pethatic."  
  
She was confused, she was offended, she was Bulma.  
  
"WHAT!!" the blue haired woman yelled. "Let me get this straight Vegeta, my breasts are perfectly in the size they are and-."  
  
"Hah!" The proud prince interruped her. "I'm sure even Kakarot's mate has got bigger ones."  
  
"You WHAT!" Bulma screamed with all her might.   
  
Vegeta smirked, so fully enjoying to tease this extraordinairy human female.  
  
"It's okay," he said ensuring her. "It's good to surpress your feelings by drawing your body less ugly."  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
"AARRHHH!!" She yelled. "You are impossible! My body is perfect, thank you very much. And for your information I didn't even dr-"  
  
"It's okay, little one." He chuckled, interrupting her once again. "You don't have to lie to me, we both know that you want to change your body. Maybe we should see that doctor in town, some plastic surgery would do you-"  
  
"I don't need plastic surgery you dip shit! I'm already beautiful, and tall!" she emphasized the tall-part to offend the one inch shorter saiyan prince.  
  
"O really!" He said amused. "Then tell me, why did you draw your body like that on the picture!?"  
  
"Gah! I didn't even draw the damned picture!" she yelled frustrated.  
  
He chuckled, and started to walk over to her. Causing Bulma to take a few steps back, something in his look made her shiver. Soon she was pressed between the wall and his body, both equel solid.   
  
"What!?" she exclaimed obviously irritated. Sometimes, at times like these, Vegeta would go act all dangerous-like, the freaking thing was that she didn't know whether to run in his arms, or the hell away from him when he did that..  
  
"Then tell me, little one." he whispered in her ear. "Who did?"  
  
She shivered once again, and turned her head away, knowing that if she didn't.. he was too close for her liking. Well.. for her liking?  
He was sending chills down her spine. She felt naked under his gaze.   
  
Damn him for having this effect on her.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta," she gently pushed him of her. Or so she tried. Strong Vegeta didn't let her.  
  
"What?" he chuckled. "Feeling uncormfortable?"  
  
No, not at all Vegeta, I'm just shivering like hell for nothing!  
  
"There was this Yamcha's Babe that e-mailed me." she started to explain, in order to avoid his former question. "She mailed me with this stuff called fanfiction, stories, about us.." She quickly added "about the z-gang."  
  
He stepped back, giving her the oppurtunity to breathe properly.  
  
"I tried some links out, and eventually I ended up here. It's a fanfiction page.. or something like that." The blue haired scientist continued. "They know stuff about us.. I don't really know how, but they seem to.." she was searching for the right words. "Idolize us." She didn't know how else to explain.  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned around to face the laptop. "So you're saying that there is some kind of clique.. that made that drawning?"  
  
"Well yeah.." Bulma walked over to her bed. "Come here, I'll show you." she said as her hand reached out for the mouse.  
  
Vegeta followed her example and went to sit next to her, his hand leaning on the other side of the bed. Capturing Bulma between the laptop and him..  
  
Somewhat nervous, she clicked the fanfiction link to show him. She scrolled over the page to show the different titles and summaries.  
  
"You see!" she said to prove her point. "They're the ones that are obsessed with you, not me."  
  
Vegeta grunted in response. "Wait!" he suddenly bellowed as she abruptly stopped scrolling over the page.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Let me read that one."  
  
Bulma's gaze leaded to the screen. And swallowed, he surely didn't mean that one.. did he?  
  
"What do these pethatic people mean with lemon?" he asked.  
  
Why did Kami hate her so much?  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
This was short.. my chapters on this fic are always short =P! Thank you for taking the time to read this ficcie ^^! So ehm, did you guys enjoyed reading this? 


	6. chapter 6

Lectori Salutem!  
  
Thanks to, Emiko, Amy, brat, the dark angel of death, kayce, indigoblak, ssj4_devil_vegeta, megan, kelly, zaluki, mushi-azn, FAB, nicka, lilvi, unique free radical and melodylink for reviewing! I really appreciate it! ^^!  
  
Woven Stories : Chapter 6  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"What do these pethatic people mean with lemon?" Vegeta asked. Not knowing what the hell they meant with 'V/B Chichi is baby sitting Trunks, Bulma's parents are on a business trip and capsule corp is left alone.. or is it? Lemon Alert!'  
  
He looked at her as she uneasily began to stutter.  
  
"I.. I.. ehmm.."  
  
Why is she so nervous? They sure.. didn't mean THAT sort of lemon.. did they? The little pervs!  
  
"Well Vegeta.. I .. eh.."  
  
It wouldn't be so bad to read.. it might even be quite interesting.  
  
He looked at her as she nervous started to bite her fingernails.  
  
No it wouldn't be that bad at all..  
  
"You know.. I.. ehmm.. "  
  
He went to sit a little closer to her.   
  
The prince used his left hand to turn her face to his.  
  
He could hear her breath quicken as she was forced to look at him.  
  
She looked beautiful.  
  
He had the urge to lean over and kiss her. How would it feel her lips pressed against his? Her body pressed against his? When he looked up to read her eyes she was staring at his lips. Probably thinking the same thing. She suddenly looked up, fear and yet hope reflected in her eyes.   
  
Did she wanted him to kiss her?  
  
He pulled her closer.  
  
"Ow.. just look at the time." Bulma said, quickly standing up. "you're so right Vegeta, I bet your hungry. I will make you a nice big dinner!" she said happy as she sprinted downstairs quickly the door closing behind her.  
  
And there sat the proud prince, staring at the white screen. One minute he almost had her, and the other she was happily making dinner.  
  
Not that he wanted her or anything. Of course he didn't want her, he was a saiyan prince! A mighty warrior, he did not have time for such weak entertainment. He had to train.   
  
He grunted, training will be good to clear his mind. Not wanting to face her he flied out of the room window.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Bulma let out a deep sigh when she reached the kitchen, safe and sound. What the hell just happend?  
  
Vegeta almost kissed her. HE wanted to kiss her! Vegeta for kami's sake! That's the same as if asking Master Rochi to stop staring at your breasts. It's plainly impossible!  
  
And yet the kiss happend.  
  
Or rather almost happend.  
  
Not that she wanted it to happen or anything.  
  
Gah! It's all the fault of those stupid story writers. They we're the ones messing up all her mind!  
  
She quickly made some sandwiches - let's say about fifty, she lost count after that - before leaving capsule corp to visit Yamcha. In order to avoid Vegeta.  
  
Maybe some time with her boyfriend would get her mind of Vegeta.  
  
How pethatic did that sound?  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Cheers were heard inside as she pressed the doorbell of his small appartment. It sounded like Yamcha was watching a game with a few friends.  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the door to open.  
  
"Hey Babe!" Her boyfriend greeted her and gave her a cheek kiss. "How nice for you-"  
  
His sentence was interrupted by the cheers in the living room, and he sprinted away to see what had happend.  
  
Bulma sighed and entered the room.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she saw a girl with a baseball cap on Yamcha's lap hugging him while screaming "Strike!"  
  
And he just let her.  
  
There were two other boys on the couch which she didn't recognised. She didn't recognise the girl either.  
  
Now all their eyes were on the tv again.  
  
What was she doing here again?  
  
She eyed the girl once again as she was still on his lap. Not hugging him, just watching the game.  
  
Yamcha, also consumed by the game, wasn't giving any attention to Bulma.  
  
It was dead silent.  
  
There was probably something exciting going on in the game, but Bulma was oblivious to this.  
  
All she could do was stare at the girl sitting on the lap of her Yamcha.  
  
They looked cute together.  
  
This scared her, she never thought that her boyfriend looked cute with someone else.  
  
Suddenly she noticed how much their pose looked like the fanart drawning of her and Vegeta. The way the girl was holding Yamcha.  
  
It didn't really seem wrong. No, it didn't look wrong at all.  
  
Maybe things were really over between her and Yamcha.  
  
She would lie if she would say she loved him. And she knew he didn't love her the way he did once.  
  
Then what was left?  
  
The sound of cheers faded as she left the appartment without a single goodbye.  
  
It was over.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
You + Review = Next Chapter 


	7. chapter 7

Lectori Salutem!  
  
Big thanks for reviewing.  
  
It's a question to me why I even added this story to the humor catagory, didn't really expected you guys to laugh, but I bet you giggled/chuckled at least one time through this story!  
  
That's a good sign right?  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Woven Stories : Chapter 7  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
He sneaked into her bedroom. And looked around for any suspicious objects. No camera detected. There went no alarm off.  
  
The coast was clear.  
  
Suddenly he spotted it, it looked like a gift from heaven, the way the light spread out from the screen.  
  
He smirked in victory as he grabbed the laptop and tried to leave her chamber.  
  
The keyword was tried.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing in my chamber with my laptop." Bulma questioned, eying the saiyan prince suspiciously.  
  
"I was.. just checking. It was still on, and maybe it could catch fire? I mean, and it could catch fire, you should really be careful with electronics." he carefully placed the laptop back on her bed, and tried to walk away.  
  
Vegeta had just finished his training, and his sandwiches. He remembered how Bulma didn't want him to read the fanfiction they had found on that laptop of hers. And he always did what Bulma did not want. Yep, Vegeta was very naughty indeed. He even had smirked before sneaking into her empty bedroom.  
  
"Honestly Vegeta, your acting strange." she chuckled. "Even for such a strange man like you. If you wanted to read the fanfiction, you should have just said so."  
  
Bulma, not really heartbroken, but just disappointed in her relationship with Yamcha, had just arrived at capsule corp. She had checked the gravity room and the kitchen, and when he wasn't there she figured Vegeta had to be in her chamber reading the lemon and playing with himse- I mean, with the laptop. After all, Vegeta always did what she had forbidden him to do.  
  
"Don't be ridicules, woman." the prince said. "haha." a fake laugh that sounded really stupid. "I'm the prince of all saiyans!" he said with a lot of more confidence in his voice. "I will not waist my time on reading such pitiful stories."  
  
"How do you know they're pitiful?" she asked him. "Have you ever read one?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then how do you know?" she asked once again. "I'm sure you can't do it any better!" She smirked, liking where this was leading to. "I bet you can't even write a story.. which will get more than 20 reviews." she dared him, already knowing that he wouldn't refuse.   
  
"And I bet.." he started, loving the way this human female could argument. ".. you can't even write a story which will get more than 10 reviews!"  
  
"Fine! I'll have it finished by tomorrow!" she barked at him.  
  
"Fine! I'll have more than 20 reviews by the time of tomorrow evening." he barked back at her.  
  
"Okay!" she said. "Then start writing already! I'm sure you'll need your time!"  
  
"I will, and you should too, cause it must be very hard for someone like you to get 10 reviews."  
  
"We'll see.." she called after him before leaving the chamber.  
  
"We'll see indeed.." Vegeta whispered heading to his chamber.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be continued  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
That part of the story wasn't in my head.. I just started typing it and suddenly BAM, a new idea was born.. Vegeta and Bulma writing fanfiction, where will this lead to? he.. *smirks*  
  
I really want to thank you for taking the time to read my story ^^!  
  
And you know,  
  
you + review = next chapter  
  
And I'm planning to take this story till ten very short ^.^ chapters. This whole story was just a little experiment of mine.. I thought maybe three chapters would be good enough. It was just a little joke.. and just see where it turned out to? 


	8. chapter 8

Well, you guys kind of reviewed.. so I thought it would be fair if I kind of updated a little faster!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Woven stories : Chapter 8  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk. He never really used any of the furniture or other stuff the Briefs had stored in his room. He used nothing else than the bed and bathroom. He had opened the drawer of the desk once to check what was in it, and when he had found the empty notepad and a pencil, he had closed it again, not interested.  
  
This time he brought it to the surface, and seated himself on the chair, ready to write. The clock, which he had never noticed before, was ticking too loud. The engines of the passing cars in the distance were too boisterous. And he even managed to hear the sound of typing from downstairs; Bulma had already started.  
  
The prince sighed while he brought the pencil to the sheet of paper. The typing downstairs continued. Bulma had already started, she was probably already at the second chapter. Damn her, she had a head start.  
  
He grunted as he slowly started to write a few words.  
  
'Once upon a time..'   
  
That sounded really lame so he quickly scratched it again. Kami.. how hard can it be to write a beginning?   
  
'The night was dark..'   
  
He scratched it and smacked his head.. nights are always dark..  
  
And the typing still continued.  
  
He growled and tossed the pencil away; this wasn't working. He didn't know the first thing about writing.. and he didn't know what to write. But Bulma knew, the woman was probably already finished. It wasn't fair, she had a head start, and she had read some fanfiction.. Maybe he had to read some fanfiction too.. just to get in the mood.  
  
Vegeta decided to get the laptop that was still in her room, and put it on his desk. After he was seated comfortably in front of the laptop, he scrolled over the page.  
  
And then he found it again:  
  
'V/B. Chichi is baby sitting Trunks, Bulma parent's are on a business trip and capsule corp is left alone.. or is it? Lemon Alert!'   
  
He looked around the room, and then back at the screen. Aw.. why the hell not.  
  
He clicked the link. He sighed and glanced over the room, he felt as if he was being watched. But he could not detect a ki, and the typing downstairs still continued. So instead, he concentrated on the story and started reading.  
  
He swallowed as he closed the laptop. That wasn't good.. no that was bad.. bad.. bad Bulma.. his gaze leaded to his pants, and he swallowed again.  
  
He needed a cold shower. A very cold shower...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
'When will you finally let Bulma dump Yamcha, and let her get together with Vegeta. I really like your story and all, but I'm a big B/V fan!! Can't wait till next chapter, keep it up!'  
  
It was Bulma's first review on her DBZ teenagers in highschool fanfic. She had just posted the first two chapters.  
  
In her story, Bulma was the handsome cheerleader. Yamcha the cute baseball player. Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Krillin, Marron, Tien and Lunch, were also in the story. But it focused mainly on Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
'God I love the fic.. but make Bulma flirt with Vegeta for goodness sake! I love those parts the most in a fanfic! And I have to give you a big credit for writing the characters so in character! Good job, can't wait till the next BULMA&VEGETA chapter!'  
  
Why do all those fanfiction people want me and Vegeta get together? she questioned herself after she recieved her second review. Okay.. so maybe she already had a break-up and get-to-gether idea in her mind, even before she received the reviews.. but..  
  
There wasn't really a but, so she continued writing.   
  
Writing Bulma and Yamcha's break up, and slowly starting at her and Vegeta's get together. Just to please her reviewers.. okay, okay.. and to please herself.. a bit. She listened to the sound of the shower as she continued typing.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Vegeta sighed and allowed his tense muscles to relax under the cold shower. That lemon-fic, wasn't a good idea.  
  
It scared him.  
  
It scared him that it seemed so real. As if it could just happen. As if he could just change like that, and be like that, and be with her like that. It scared him that it felt so real.  
  
And yet it was just fantasy.  
  
Fantasy some twisted people created.  
  
He needed to see her, to see her and know that everything was okay, that those stories were just stories. And nothing more.  
  
He dressed and walked downstairs.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Bulma giggled as she allowed herself to flirt with Vegeta, swinging with her hips as she walked by in class, and looking at him mischievously when he was standing at his locker.  
  
In her story she broke up with Yamcha because he was too childish, and she made Yamcha beg her back. Of course she wouldn't take him back and had told him too grow up. And now she was writing the flirt-with-Vegeta-part.  
  
She smirked, those reviewers were getting what they wanted.  
  
Bulma was so wrapped up with her story that she didn't notice that the shower was turned off.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
He quietly descended downstairs, and walked towards her lab. She was still writing.   
  
Would she be writing about him? Or about Yamcha? Would she even be writing a romance story?  
  
Maybe.. maybe she was writing a story in which she was a saiyan.  
  
A female saiyan.  
  
A beautiful female saiyan.  
  
He smirked as he opened the door of her lab, in which she was working. Bulma didn't notice, and continued writing.  
  
He didn't want her to notice, he just wanted to read the story she wrote without facing her. He didn't know if he was ready to face the truth.  
  
Vegeta slowly floated in the air, up to the ceiling, and walked upside down towards her. When he reached her, he quietly floated back to the ground. So that he could read her story properly, yet unnoticed over her shoulder.  
  
She giggled, and Vegeta released the breath of which he didn't knew he was holding.  
  
Bulma was writing about him.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
She heard a releasing sigh. Immediately she knew who it was.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked without looking up but stopping typing.  
  
"hnn.." The saiyan prince responded, still reading a few sentences on the laptop.  
  
"How long have you been standing here?" she questioned, looking up at him.  
  
"Long enough.." he answered, his eyes traveling over her body as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
She wanted to ask how many chapters he had written, how many reviews he got. But she couldn't find the words.   
  
And she didn't want to search for the words, that she could easily find if she would try to think clear. But she didn't want to think.  
  
She wanted to kiss him.  
  
Bulma slowly leaned forward, and softly pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes for a second to enjoy the moment. Her eyes traveled to his eyes to see what his reaction would be.   
  
However, she couldn't really make it up as she had to close her eyes again when he kissed her back. It was just as softly, and just as short.  
  
When she pulled away, he looked at her, both amazed by the passion of the moment.  
  
Her head lowered again, and she pressed her lips against his.  
  
As their lips met, a burning desire spread through him and he pulled her closer.  
  
She placed more force in the kiss, her mouth opening slightly, hesitantly leading him to follow. Her arms floated to his back.  
  
His hands were resting protectedly on her hip, shivers were running trough him as he kissed her back with more passion, letting his tongue flow in her mouth..  
  
She was surprised as his pleasantly warm tongue flowed into her mouth, gently gliding, exploring with curiosity. Her heartbeat trippled and she pulled him even closer, her fingers playing lighty with his lower back. The kiss deepened.  
  
"Hey Bulma, why were you-" Yamcha never finished that sentence. "O... My... God..." instead he made a new one.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\   
  
you know.. you+review=update! 


	9. chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing!! It means the world to me.  
  
As for A Fallen Angel in Blue, yeah, I am a girl ^^!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
woven stories : chapter 8  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Hey Bulma, why were you-" Yamcha never finished that sentence. "O... My... God..." instead he made a new one.  
  
Bulma quickly pulled away. "Yam-cha?" she questioned while stepping back, making some space between her and Vegeta. "Ehm.. W -what are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta growled and shot a death glare at the baseball player. Interrupting their moment... how dare he?  
  
Yamcha clenched his fist in anger, and flied over to Bulma, with such speed that it even surprised Vegeta. Yamcha now stood protectedly between Bulma and Vegeta, Bulma behind him, and the saiyan prince in front of him. "Did he hurt you?" he asked over his shoulder, preparing in his fighting stance.   
  
"W-what?" she asked dumbfolded.  
  
"It's okay, Bulma. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Yamcha ensured, glancing nervously from Bulma to Vegeta and back again.  
  
Vegeta just stood their surprised, wondering what the hell was going on. He never expected her boyfriend to jump in.. were they even still a couple?   
  
"Yamcha, what are you talking about?" Bulma uttered confused, walking past Yamcha over to Vegeta. "Vegeta did not hurt me."  
  
Yamcha dropped his fighting stance. "B-but I saw you two kissing! You don't have to protect him Bulma, it's okay now, I'm here and he won't hurt you anymore." He took his fighting stance once again, and looked at Vegeta in disgust. "I will kill you." he uttered.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat. "Gah Yamcha, you're such an idiot! Stop the crap." Yamcha looked at her questionly, and Vegeta smirked in victory. "You're coming with me outside and were going to have a little talk." Bulma grabbed his arm and dragged him out of her lab through the back door into the garden.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Vegeta smirked in victory, Bulma seemed to have chosen his side. He watched Yamcha being dragged out of the door, and into the garden. He was now alone in her lab. He glansed over the room, and noticed the laptop, remembering the bet, he walked upstairs. Ideas for his own fanfic forming into his mind, he now had some inspiration.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
As soon as they were outside Bulma let go of him, and walked further into the garden, expecting her soon-to-become-ex-boyfriend to follow. They seeped into silence, Yamcha following the blue haired scientist, clenching his fist impatiently, waiting for her to speak.  
  
But she didn't know what to say.  
  
Bulma cared a lot about Yamcha, hell she even loved him! But not in the way you should love your boyfriend, more in the love-for-the-big-brother kind of way. The kisses they had shared weren't as passionate as the kiss with Vegeta. No their kisses would be sweet almost too innocent, and Bulma would often giggle between them. Yamcha was more like her childhood love.   
  
And Bulma wasn't a child anymore.  
  
Yamcha grew too impatiente and couldn't hold it anymore. "Explain." he stated, in such obedient manner that Bulma was slightly afraid of what his reaction would be.   
  
Bulma remained mute, afraid of picking the wrong words.  
  
"Why did you walk away at my place, and what the hell is going on between you and Vegeta." he urged her, when he didn't get a respond.  
  
Bulma went to sit down on a tree bench they had passed, her eyes glued to the ground as she started to speak.  
  
She didn't want to hurt him, and yet she wanted to be free.  
  
"Today," her voice sounded awfully shrill, and she briefly wondered why she was so nervous. She was never nervous in Yamcha's presence. "Today I realized that things are over between us." she waited for his reaction.  
  
Yamcha went to sit next to her, his eyes set on her, watching her every move. "How can you just realize that things are over, just like that?" he questioned, so calm that it scared Bulma. His fists prove otherwise, for they were still clenched.  
  
"The girl," she began. "The girl on your lap, watching the baseball game." she looked up and stared right into his eyes.   
  
"I did not sleep with-"  
  
Bulma interrupted him. "You two looked cute together." Immediately her eyes were set on the ground again. Not knowing how to continue this conversation.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. "It isn't my fault that I look cute with Sally."  
  
Bulma noted that his fists weren't clenched anymore and she looked up to meet his eyes; hurt. "I never said it was." she softly spoke, feeling uncomfortable in this tense atmosphere. Yamcha looked away, staring at the gravity mashine for a few seconds. Bulma disturbed the silence. "I don't love you anymore." she said the truth.  
  
Immediately his eyes were glued on Bulma again, not believing that she actually said that. It was ridicules, they had been so long together.. and yet he somehow knew she spoke the truth. It angered him.  
  
"And Vegeta.." he stated, letting her know that the other part of the conversation had dropped.  
  
"I kissed him." Bulma said calmly, not really knowing how else to explain. "I kissed him and nothing more." She briefly noted in her mind; if Yamcha hadn't interrupted..  
  
Yamcha stood up, not believing she was the one kissing him. "You chose a murderer instead of me?!"  
  
"I didn't chose, it just happened!" Bulma exclaimed. Besides he's changed." She defended him, not really knowing if that statement was true.  
  
"People don't change like that," he spoke. "But if you want to go to him, then just do it!" His fist clenched again. "I don't care, but if he drops you, and I'm sure he will, don't come begging me back. Just go and play the murderer's little whore." He immediately regretted the words as they had passed his lips. But he couldn't take them back. "You know what I realized today?" he didn't wait for an answer. "That you aren't the genius you claim to be."  
  
He was about to speed off into the sky when Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Yamcha?"   
  
He turned to face her, tears starting to form in his eyes. Not in hers, she was always the strongest one in their couple.  
  
"I'm sorry.." she spoke.  
  
"Yeah.. me too."   
  
He flied away.  
  
She just sat there, not really knowing what to do next.   
  
She felt guilty, and yet relieved. She knew things would work out with Yamcha, he could never stay angry with her, and neither could she with him.   
  
But that wasn't what really bothered her.  
  
She didn't know if she could face Vegeta.. maybe Yamcha was right. Maybe he hadn't change? She knew he was attracted to her, but was it only attraction?  
  
Not wanting to think about it anymore, she stood up and walked back into her lab. The laptop was still on, and memories of the past ten minutes that happend in here, caused her cheeks to redden. She looked around the room, and half expected Vegeta to stand somewhere in a dark corner staring at her. But he wasn't, and she realized that he would be upstairs. The sound of typing confirmed her thoughts, he was writing his story.  
  
She desperatly wanted to know, where he was writing about. Probably about battles, and him ruling the universe. The title would probably be 'Vegeta the invincible'. She giggled and walked towards her laptop. Knowing that she couldn't face him, not yet anyways. So instead of reading his story, she was going to work on hers. After all, she still had to get 8 reviews, and it wasn't even near finished.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Both consumed by their stories, time past. Bulma exhaustedly felt asleep on her keyboard after typing the two words, that loved and yet hated every writer; the end.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand had finished his story an hour after Bulma had, and went to sleep right after he had submitted it to that fanfiction site.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
It was the hunger that awoke him. But he didn't know where for. The hunger for food, training or for Bulma. It didn't really matter, he was determined to appease each hunger anyway.  
  
He scolded himself for the time of awakening. Ten o'clock... that's really pethatic. He should start training.  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen, he noticed that she wasn't there. She was still in her lab. He made some sandwiches and went to train. It was already twelve o'clock, and she still hadn't arrived. And now that he needed lunch, she had to wake up.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Little one?"   
  
No response.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
No movement.  
  
"Bulma?"   
  
Nothing.  
  
He would almost think she was dead, wasn't it for her chest moving with every breath she took.  
  
So there was only one thing to do. And he would certainly enjoy doing it.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Well it took me ages to upload this didn't it? I'll make sure this fic will be finished this.. month? Hey.. it's something right!  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter..  
  
Maz 


	10. final chapter

I just wanted to finish the story... no comments.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Final Chapter : Woven Stories  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Little one?"   
  
No response.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
No movement.  
  
"Bulma?"   
  
Nothing.  
  
He would almost think she was dead, wasn't it for her chest moving with every breath she took.  
  
So there was only one thing to do. And he would certainly enjoy doing it...  
  
He smirked as he picked her up in his arms, causing her to stirr slightly and mumble something that he, inspite of his good hearing, couldn't make out. She snuggled closer to him and sighed deep in her sleep as she was carried upstairs. He fought the urge to lay her on his bed and take her there, as he managed to pass his chamber towards the bathroom. After he had placed her in the tube, she started shivering with the loss of contact. Vegeta however, knew that she would be shivering a lot more as he opened the tap and allowed the cold water to drenk her body.   
  
He was surprised that she was still asleep after four seconds. Then she screamed, opened her eyes and shot up in surprise. She glanced around the room confused, her eyes darted over the tube, and then over Vegeta.  
  
But Vegeta could only chuckle at her appearence, oblivious to the plan that was forming in the genius's mind.  
  
After Bulma switched the tap to warm water, she crossed her legs, as she made herself comfortable in the tube. She looked at him, without a death glare as he had expected, and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Have you finished your story?" she asked, to all his shock. "I've sent in mine."  
  
"I have finished it." he stated, waiting for something in this too suspicious situation.  
  
"So..." Bulma said. "What is it about?"  
  
He quirked an eyebrow, what was that woman getting at? He went to sit on the edge of the tube. "Mainly about battle." And added quickly. "why?"  
  
"Just curious." Throughout her shivering she continued her inteview. "So what was the battle about."  
  
"I battled with Kakarot, than with Freeza, became a Super Saiyan and ruled the universe and I made you-" he suddenly stopped, as he realized what he was saying. The woman would go crazy if he knew about the little romance he had plotted in his story.  
  
But Bulma too tried to be in character instead yelling his head of for pulling such a trick on her. "Oh." she smiled sweetly instead of rolling her eyes at his tipical plot. "My story is about the Z-gang in highschool." She looked him straight in his eyes. "Your in it too." Interest could be seen in his eyes, though his expression show non excitement. "I even allowed you to kick Yamcha's ass in that fic."  
  
That comment caused him to smirk, and she know that it was only a matter of seconds before her plan could be accomplished.  
  
"You could get any girl you wanted." Bulma changed weight and leaned forward so that she was resting on her knees, her hands resting on the rim of the tub, close to Vegeta. She was in a position as if she would stand up any moment. "But I became jealous. So I decided that you could only have me." She leaned in now, her face only inches away from his. "Does that surprise you 'Geta?" she whispered in his ear.   
  
As he found himself in no state to answer, Bulma knew this was the moment she had to react. So with all her power she pulled Vegeta into the tube, who was too surprised to react. Eventually he ended up with his back in the tube, asif he tumbled over. Bulma chuckled.   
  
"I suppose that did surprise you!" she giggled as she saw his expression.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he went to sit up. "You planned it al along, little vixen, didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe..." she said mischiviously.   
  
And then suddenly she was pinned under him, the pleasently warm water covering her back. His hot breath tickeling in her neck as he started to kiss it. Her heart skipped a beat, and she wanted to ask what he was doing. But the words in her mind didn't make any sense. And by the time she was ready to form the question, she didn't want him to stop. He looked up at her. And she felt overwhelmed. Already missing the contact of his lips, she decided to kiss him, feeling the need to repeat what she did yesterday.  
  
He closed his eyes as she kissed him, the carass of her hand that found his way to his chest was driving him crazy... He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. After he closed the tap with his left hand it returned back to her, providing her all the attention she needed. He slowly picked her up, still kissing as he did so, and walked out of the bathroom, the water dripping and leaving a trale to his bedroom....  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"I am NOT going in there!" Trunks protested.  
  
"Hell you will! It was your plan... so you do it!" His younger sister told him. "And be quiet would ya!"  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"I can praticly hear them making me over here! They'll be too busy to hear me." He said sarcasticly.  
  
"I don't understand why you wanted to do this anway... those few months won't make any difference!"  
  
"Yes it does... It will make me a lot stronger." His thoughts trailed further. "Pan will be impres-"  
  
"WHADYAJUSTSAY!" Bra fumed. He had told her they were going back into time to push her father and mother to bed so Trunks would be conceived around five months earlier. 'Imagine what I could do with 5 months extra' he had said. When she told him it was irrelevant, he had promised her that he would be her slave for two days.   
  
Together they had built a time mashine, made a plan, hired in some writers to make homepages, art and fanfiction... and now Bra was afraid that Trunks was doing it all for Pan... she knew he had a crush on her.  
  
"I'm going in now..." He quickly added before Bra could react.  
  
He walked down the halls of Capsule Corp. he knew it all by heart, not much had changed in those twenty years. He kept his energy down as he searched for the laptops. It was better to erase everything.  
  
When he noticed the stories written on paper he smirked, nice evidence.  
  
As he spotted the laptop he went started it up. And in a couple of minuted he had erased history.  
  
But it was okay, the stories were already woven.  
  
- - -  
  
The end  
  
- - -  
  
kick me 


End file.
